phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTB003.txt
mai-034「“マイ”って呼んでくれたことでね、気分が落ち着けたんだよ、お兄さんが呼んでくれたからね」@ ;再び僕と視線を絡ませるマイ。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-035「嬉しかった、よ」@ ;笑顔を、まだ満点では無いけど浮かべてくれた。@ ;鼻の先にツンと痛いような、変な感じがして、視界が滲みそうになる。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-034.ogg" `"That was why I calmed down - because you called me 'Mai.'"@ br `Once again, she met my gaze.@ ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-035.ogg" `"That really made me happy."@ br `Her smile was still not quite back at full strength, but it was there.@ br `I felt a strange, prickling sensation in the tip of my nose, and my field of vision began to blur.\ ;僕は ;「そっか、そういえば今までは“マイちゃん”だったからね。@今日は記念日だね、“マイ”と呼んだ日の」@ ;大仰な言い方で、瞳の揺れを覆い隠し、マイに微笑みかけた。\ `"I see. Coming to think of it, I've been calling you 'Mai-chan' all this time, haven't I?@/ ` Today shall be a memorial day - the day I called you 'Mai.'"@ br `I gave her a weak smile to try to hide how shaken I was by my grand words.\ allsphide bg "BG\mise1.jpg",25 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;お昼ごはんは、マイたっての願いで、ハンバーガーショップで取ることになった。@ ;「何でもいいよって言ったのに、ハンバーガでよかったの？」@ ;トレイにフィッシュバーガー、ポテト、コーラと言った定番メニューを載せたマイ。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 `At Mai's request, we decided to have lunch at a hamburger shop.@ br `"Are you sure you're okay with just a hamburger? I did say that we could have anything."@ br `Arranged on her tray was a set comprising a fish burger, chips and a cola.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-036「うん、私、ここのフィッシュバーガーお気に入りなんだ。@ ;mai-036-1それにねえ～、あまり高いとこ行って、お兄さん破産させちゃ悪いしね」@ ;語尾のほうは、笑い混じりになってる。@ ;確かに僕は貧乏だから助かったけどね。\ ld1 1,"haru\utai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-036.ogg" `"Yeah, I like the fish burgers here.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-036-1.ogg" ` Besides, if we went anywhere too expensive, I'd feel bad about bankrupting you."@ br `The end of her sentence was tinged with laughter.@ br `It was true, too - this was a lifesaver, being as poor as I was.\ ;「余計なこと言ってないで、さっさと席に座って食べる！」@ ;拗ねたような僕の言い方に、噴き出すマイ。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-037「ごめん、ごめん、感謝してますよ。@ ;mai-037-1さあたべましょうね」@ ;良かった、すっかり元気を取り戻したみたいだ。\ `"Stop saying one word too many and start sitting down and eating!"@ br `She burst into laughter at my sulky tone.@ ld1 1,"haru\warai_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-037.ogg" `"Sorry, I really do appreciate it.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-037-1.ogg" ` Come on, let's eat."@ br `Thank goodness. It seemed as though she was back to her cheerful self.\ allsphide bg "BG\mach.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;ハンバーガーを食べ終えた僕達は、店をでる。@ ;mai-038「ね、お兄さん、さっきのバーガー屋さんでさ、映画の割引券もらったじゃない？@　 ;mai-038-1よかったらさ、映画観に行こうよ！」\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 `After we'd finished our hamburgers, we left the store.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-038.ogg" `"Hey, we got a movie coupon at that hamburger store, didn't we?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-038-1.ogg" ` If you don't mind, let's go and see it!"\ ;そういえば、バーガー屋とタイアップしている映画の、割引チケットを貰ったんだっけ。@ ;そうだな、映画もいいなあ。@最近は部屋でレンタルの映画しか観ていないから、スクリーンで見たい。@ ;「よし、行こうか。どんな映画かな？」\ `Coming to think of it, we did get some kind of discount coupon for a movie the hamburger store was promoting as a tie-in.@ br `Yeah, a movie wouldn't be bad.@/ ` All I'd been watching lately were rented movies in my room, so it would be nice to see something on the screen.@ br `"Sure, let's go. What kind of movie is it?"\ allsphide bg black,24 bg "BG\eigakan1.jpg",26 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;割引券に記載された映画館には、以前行った事があるので、すぐ着くことが出来た。@ ;ここは、ミニシアターと言われる小規模な映写室が何室かあり、今話題の最新作から、名画と言われる昔の作品まで上映されているのだ。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 `I'd been to the theatre named on the discount coupon before, so it wasn't long before we arrived.@ br `It was a so-called 'mini-theatre' with several small-scale screening rooms, showing everything from the latest popular films to the old classics.\ ;並んで上映情報を見ていたマイに「マイ…ちゃん@の観たいのでいいよ」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;ためらいがあった僕は、以前の言い方でマイを呼んだ。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-039「じゃね、あれがいいな。@ ;mai-039-1昔見たことあるけど、記憶がおぼろげだから。@ ;mai-039-2それと…」@ ;僕の左肩におでこを軽くつけ、 ;ld1 1,"haru\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-040「マイでしょ？　ね」@ ;つぶやいた。\ `"Let's just watch one that you want to see, Mai... chan.", I said, as she surveyed the rows of screening times.@ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 br `Hesitantly, I reverted to the way I used to address her.@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-039.ogg" `"In that case, that one looks good.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-039-1.ogg" ` I've seen it before, but I can't really remember much about it.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-039-2.ogg" ` Oh, and also..."@ br `She lightly pressed her forehead against my left shoulder and whispered. ld1 1,"haru\utai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-040.ogg" `"You mean 'Mai', right?"\ ;bgmstop ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-041「いこ、早くしないと始まっちゃうよ」@ ;パッと離れ、先にシアターに入るマイ。@ ;一瞬、ぽけっとしてしまった僕は慌ててマイのあとを追いかけた。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-041.ogg" `"Come on, it'll start if we don't hurry."@ br `She suddenly pulled away from me and entered the theatre.@ br `Stunned for a moment, I hurried after her.\ allsphide bg black,25 allspresume ;映画は戦争に行った夫を待つ妻が、終戦後も帰還しない夫を探しに行くと言うもの。@ ;やっと探し当てた夫は、新たな家族を作り、幸せに暮らしていた。@ `The movie was about a wife who had gone in search for her husband, who had gone to war and never returned.@ br `Finally, after she had found him, she discovered that he was now living happily with a new family.\ allsphide bg "BG\hima.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop17.ogg" allspresume ;映画のクライマックスに写る一面のひまわり畑が、狂気をまとったように美しい。\ `The climax of the film took place in a field of sunflowers, all maddeningly beautiful.\ ;あ、だめだ、僕はこの映画弱いんだ。@ ;以前、元の彼女とビデオ観たときも泣いちゃって、少しからかわれたんだ。@ ;だから、それ以来悲しい映画は、一人で見るって決めていたのに…。\ `Aw, sheesh. I had a soft spot for movies like this.@ br `In the past, I'd cried while watching a video with my ex-girlfriend, and she'd made fun of me.@ br `Since then, I'd decided that I would always watch sad movies on my own...\ ;マイに気づかれたかな、そっとマイを見やると…@ `I glanced over, wondering if Mai had noticed...@ allsphide bg black,24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\naki_02.bmp",10,500 ;マイの横顔が濡れていた。一筋、二筋と涙の跡がついて。@ ;そのとき、僕は変かもしれないけど、この泣き顔だったら見ていたいなんて思った。@ ;マイの素直な感情が、表に出ていたから。\ ld1 1,"haru\naki_02.bmp",10,500 `Her cheeks were moistened with one - no, two streaks of tears.@ br `It might seem strange, but at that moment, I felt as though I wanted to see her cry like that...@ br `...because for once, her true feelings were on display.\ allsphide bg black,24 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" allspresume ;エンドロールが流れ、会場が明るくなる。@ ;僕は、泣いたことを感じ取られないように、軽く目をこすり「いい映画だったね。@やっぱり映画館で観るのはいいなあ」@ ;などと、内容の無い話をマイにする。\ `The theatre brightened as the ending credits began to roll.@ br `I gave my eyes a light rub so as not to reveal the fact that I had been crying, and then chatted casually to Mai.@ br `"What a nice movie. It really is best to watch them at a theatre, isn't it?"\ ;立ち上がると自動的に畳み込まれる椅子を気にしながら、@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,750 ;mai-042「うん、悲しかったけど、いい映画だったよ。@ ;mai-042-1私少し泣いちゃった」@ ;立ち上がったマイは、今日２度目の涙の跡を僕に見せる。@ ;だけど今度の涙は、僕の心を癒す涙だった。\ `I stood up, taking care not to be caught in the automatically-folding chair.@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,750 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-042.ogg" `"Uh-huh. It was sad, but nice.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-042-1.ogg" ` I even cried a little."@ br `Mai stood up too, and for the second time today, showed me the traces of her tears.@ br `But this time, those tears were a balm for my heart.\